Unas Vacaciones para Recordar
by chikismoon chiba
Summary: capitulo 5 al fin...
1. Capítulo 1

Después de la batalla con galaxia, las chicas estaban contentas ahora tendrían una vida normal, o al menos hasta que se formara Tokio de cristal, dos meses después Darien y Serena decidieron tomar rumbos diferentes, al menos quedar como amigos, con el tiempo las cartas de ambos dejaron de llegar a cada uno, sus gustos habían cambiado cada uno maduro y conoció nuevas personas, nuevos amigos y quizás un nuevo destino.

Ya habían pasado 3 largos años desde la ultima vez que la vio, se había alejado de ella porque quería vivir, disfrutar de la vida…pero poco apoco empezó a extrañarla, a necesitarla, a simplemente amarla

Un suspiro escapo de sus labios

- Darien, amor…ven vamos a nadar- grito una chica rubia, de facciones finas, ojos color verde y delgado con un cuerpo de envidia

-No tengo ganas, Carol, mejor después.- contesto el pelinegro, con cara de fastidio

- pero amor exageras, me tienes muy abandonada- haciendo pucheros. Esto trajo a la mente del pelinegro el rostro de cierta rubia.

-Carol ya te dije que no…-contesto- mejor voy a pasear por ahí-

-pero…Darien, Darien ven no me dejes hablando sola Darien –grito la chica enojada, cosa que el pelinegro no escucho pues ya estaba muy lejos-

- esta chica es un fastidio… -murmuro el pelinegro..._Como te extraño, que habrá sido de ti Princesit_a, pensó

Mientras tanto muy cerca de ahí

-COMO PUEDE SER POSIBLE – grito una pelinegra, alterada, enojada

- disculpe señorita, pero prometo que apenas lo encuentre se lo envió a su hotel- contesto la chica del aeropuerto muy apenada-

- como me dice eso, mi equipaje esta perdió…SABE LO QUE ESO SIGNIGFICA- con cara de ogro

-Ray tranquilízate estas dando un espectáculo –trato de tranquilizarla una chica, de cabello corto-

-amy no te das cuenta, mi equipaje esta extraviado, que me voy aponer… toda mi ropa esta ahí- contesto malhumorada-

Tranquila ray, yo te presto ropa, mientras vamos al hotel que muero de hambre y tengo que hablar a casa-Contesto una rubia de ojos color cielo

- esta bien…- contesto la pelinegra…dejaron el numero del hotel donde se iban a quedar y salieron rumbo al hotel

-Mina…cuando llegan Serena y Lita- pregunto Amy-

- pues según se, ellas ya esta aquí, Sere vino con Ámbar y Luke, y lita vino con Andrew- contesto la chica rubia-

- Oye ¿Luke es novio de Sere? –pregunto la pelinegra-

- No… pero el anda de tras los huesitos de Sere,- contesto la rubia

- Yo no creo que le haga caso, Serena sabe que a Melissa le gusta Luke –contesto la chica de cabello corto

- señoritas llegaron- dijo el chofer del taxi en el que viajaban, las 3 viajaron de carro y quedaron maravilladas con el hotel que tenia vista a las hermosas playas de Miami.

En la playa 5 jóvenes se divertían en la playa

-Jajá jajá que poca condición física Drew –se burlaba una chica rubia, que lucia un traje de baño en dos piezas color blanco con bordados negros, llevaba su hermoso cabello rubio amarrado en una larga cola de caballo y el la cabeza reposaban unos lentes negros, lucia espectacular, cualquiera que la viera no creería que era la niña que lloraba por haber reprobado un examen, ahora era una del as mejores alumnas en la facultad de Arquitectura.

-Ya Sere deja de molestar- contesto el chico rubio, que lucia un cuerpo espectacular, el llevaba puesto un bañador color negro.

- Serena…no lo molestes, no vez que hoy es su cumpleaños- Dijo una chica castaña, que llevaba puesto un traje de baño color verde militar en dos piezas se veía muy linda

-Ay pobrecito…jejeje andy que te parece si vamos hoy a celebrar-contesto la rubia

-Siiiiii vamos, a bailar y a emborracharnos- contesto una pelirroja de ojos verdes de piel bronceada muy bonita

- borracha – grito un rubio, de ojos azules, muy guapo, de la edad de Serena, por cierto este amaba en "secreto" de la rubia.

-ay si mira quien lo dice- contesto la Melissa

-uyy que insinúas- pero antes que se desatara la 3era guerra mundial Lita intervino

Bueno ya chicos, que les parece si vamos al hotel y vemos si ya están aquí Ray y las demás y les decimos

- bueno, vamos- contestaron todos

Los chicos caminaron en dirección al hotel, mientras tanto Ray, Mina y Amy, ya estaban en el lobby del hotel tramitando los papeles para hospedarse

- bueno eso es todo señorita- le dijo la recepcionista a Amy, dandole la llave del cuarto que iban a compartir y llamando al botones para que los ayudara con su equipaje

-Gracias-contesto al a recepcionista- por aquí joven –indicándole al botones cuales eran sus maletas- iba distraída cuando de repente sintió caer al suelo

-esta bien – escucho una voz masculina-

-Si gracias… disculpe iba…-pero no pudo continuar -…Da… da… Darien- comento la chica

- ¿Amy? – pregunto asombrado, la verdad es que la chica tuvo un cambio radical, se veía mas madura y mas bella

- si…hola Darien –contesto mostrando una hermosa sonrisa

-hola Amy…hace mucho tiempo que no te veía, ¿como haz estado?- pregunto de manera curiosa

- Bien gracias, este Ray y Mina vienen conmigo, estamos de vacaciones- comento-

- ohhh ya veo- algo intranquilo, quería saber si ella estaba con ellas-

-mira ahí vienen- señalando a las chicas-

- que pasa Amy…porque tardas tanto- pregunto la rubia

- miren chicas me encontré a un viejo amigo- señalando a Darien.

-¿Darien?- pregunto la morena-

-Hola chicas, ¿como están?- les sonrió

-bien gracias, hace mucho que no sabíamos de ti- contesto la morena

- mmm… nunca te despediste de nosotras –comento mina, con cara de enfado

- lo siento… pero tuve que salir de Tokio, mi abuelo estaba muy enfermo y me tuve que hacer responsable de las empresas – contesto el pelinegro

-ohhh – corearon las chicas- oye Darien, y que haces aquí, estas de Vacaciones- pregunto una mina muy curiosa-

- jajaja, al principio venia para cerrar un negocio, pero ahora estoy disfrutando de mis vacaciones, ¿ustedes?Pregunto el pelinegro

-Pues nosotras venimos a Celebrar la Graduación de una Amiga y el cumpleaños de un chico- contesto Amy-

-y ¿la conozco?-pregunto curioso, Ray iba a contestar cuando un grito se escucho desde la entrada del hotel

- CHICAS –grito emocionada una rubia, sin percatarse de la presencia del pelinegro

- que bueno que ya llegaron…-dijo emocionada-

-Órale Sere, que bien se te ve ese traje de baño –comento la otra rubia

- SERENITY se puede saber que rayos haces con ese micro traje de baño- comento la chica de cabello azabache-

- Ray no exageres, estábamos en la playa, hola niñas – saludo la Lita que venia detrás de Serena y se percato de la presencia del chico- ¿Darien?- pregunto mirando al pelinegro, ocasionando que la chica rubia volteará su mirada al chico

-hola lits- saludo el chico- hola…Sere –saludo a la rubia algo atontado, pues estaba mirando de pies a cabeza a la chica, que se veía súper bien, con ese traje de baño, que dejaba ver sus atributos de la chica. –DARIEN –grito la rubia y de un momento a otro corrió a abrazarlo, rodeando su cintura con ese hermoso par de piernas.


	2. Chapter 2

Para que decir que Darien estaba en trance, parecía tonto, pues no reaccionaba solo sostenía más cerca de su pecho a la rubia,- te extrañado mucho –murmuro cerca del oído de serena, la cual al oírlo se sonrojo- Yo también te extrañe mucho- ambos se miraron a los ojos y con solo mirarse sabían lo que su corazón gritaba, pero este momento mágico fue interrumpido.

Oigan, como que no se muy bien eso que están haciendo –comento Amy, ocasionando que Serena se soltara de Darien y ambos se sonrojaran- perdón, pero es que hace mucho que no te veía, discúlpame- dijo la rubia- no te preocupes, eh…bueno- no le salían fácil las palabras al chico- que hacen por aquí – pregunto un tantito nervioso

Pues estamos celebrando la Graduación de Sere y el cumple de Drew- contesto la castaña –¿andrew viene con ustedes? –Pregunto el chico- sip, igual que unos amigos, pero ellos subieron a darse un baño –comento Serena- ahh ya veo… pues muchas Felicidades para ti también Cabeza de Chorlito –comento ya mas relajado el pelinegro -

Serena solo hizo cara de fastidio- bueno chicas fue un placer volver a verlas, sobre todo a ti Hermosa- dirigiendo su mirada a Serena- me tengo que ir… pero las veo luego, por cierto salúdenme a Drew –dijo prácticamente huyendo de ahí – DARIEN- grito Serena

- Ven con nosotros a celebrar hoy en la noche, te vamos a estar esperando en el lobby a las 10…no faltes- lo invito la rubia, el solo asistió y desapareció por el umbral.

Vaya serenita no pierdes el tiempo- cometo Mina que hasta el momento había estado callada igual que Ray- hay mina no alucines solo me dio gusto verlo…es todo –contesto la rubia,- Sere… ¿Segura?-comento Ray esperando la respuesta de la rubia- por supuesto Ray– contesto serena- Bueno chicas lo mejor será que subamos a nuestros cuartos, tenemos que ponernos bellas para esta noche –comento lita- Siiiiii hay que buscar algún chico guapo que quiera bailar con esta belleza-haciendo pose de Diva- jajaja hay cosas que no cambian –comento Amy divertida- jajaja- las demas sonrieron también y subieron a sus cuartos no sin antes ordenar algo para comer mientras se ponían guapas.

Mientras tanto con darien, el chico no podía sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de su ennovia con ese sexy traje de baño,- _ohhh dios_,_ se veía realmente hermoso, tenia un cuerpo de infarto, unos ojos azules en los que podías mirar el hermoso cielo, unos labios que pedian con urgencia ser besados, su perfilada nariz, su hermoso cabello rubia, un cuello que podía marcar como suyo, la piel mas tersa del mundo, sus perfectos pechos, ni muy chicos, ni tampoco muy grandes, cuan deliciosos serian bajo su lengua, su plano vientre en el que soñaba posar su semilla, sus caderas y su…un momento no podía pensar eso de ella eran "amigos", pero no estaba prohibido que fueran algo mas a si- _pensaba el pelinegro, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Carol su peor pesadilla- Mi amor –se colgó fuertemente del chico - ¿ podemos ir a bailar esta noche?...me dijeron que abrieron un antro nuevo y esta genial- comento la chica de manera melosa- Carol lo siento pero no puedo, unos amigos me invitaron a cenar y no voy a poder ir- ha genial yo te acompaño- no,no,no carol va hacer una reunión de puros chicos – pero Darien, desde que llegamos me tienes aquí, sola y abandonada- protesto la chica- Carol te dije que no vinieras, fui demasiado claro la ultima vez que nos vimos en New York –contesto exasperado- si Darling pero yo quiero estar contigo… si no estoy a tu lado me muero- contesto haciendo drama- No decías eso cuando te encontré en la cama con William –contesto Darien enojado- ya darien perdóname… ya te dije que para mi no significo nada- fingiendo dolor- Carol lo mejor será que regreses a casa, yo me pienso quedar, te voy a ser sincero, no te amo, nunca te ame y lo sabes, tu estabas conmigo por diversión, igual que yo- Darien pero yo te amo- contesto la chica- No Carol, lo que sientes por mi es deseo, nada mas…Carol yo te quiero, eres una gran chica pero no te amo linda –tomo el rostro de la chica en sus manos y lo levanto ya que la rubia tenia la cabeza agachada y gruesas lagrimas caían de sus hermosos ojos verdes- entonces este es un adiós – pregunto- si espero que encuentres a alguien que realmente te valore-

Seeeeeeeeee ya l ose muy corto espero les guste….jejeje prometo actualizar pronto ya viene el rencuentro de Darien con todos sus amigos ¿Qué sucedera?...grax por sus comentarios, ya saben se aceptan sugerencias…bye


	3. Chapter 3

A la chica no le quedo mas que irse pero en el fondo no se daba por vencida, regresaría y acabaría con Darien Chiba por haberla destrozado.

Mientras tanto 2 chicas rubias, 2 pelinegras, una castaña y una pelirroja, trataban de buscar que se les vería mejor para dejar a unos cuantos chicos babeando por ellas.

-tengo que buscar algo que se me vea súper achirequete bien, porque hoy la gran Melissa, sale con novio de ese antro – proclamo- j aja fa , te pasas meli ¡eres una exagera!- comento Mina divertida- mmm yo creo que tu y Melissa tienen algo en común- cometo Ray- jajaja, si se acuerdan cuando decías lo mismo –comento Lita- jajaja – todas reían – bueno, bueno apúrense que los chicos nos van a esperar en el lobby- dijo amy- mmm ami se me hace que Amy quiere ver a cierto chico castaño, que esta por llegar- dijo serena con una sonrisa picara en el rostro- ay serena tu no te quedas atrás eh…mira que lanzarte a los brazos de cierto chico pelinegro de la nada- comento Melissa- y no solo eso la manera en que el otro la miraba… parecía lobo hambriento mirando a un conejito asustado- comento la pelinegra- y yo digo que el conejito quería que se la devoraran –comento mina de manera picara- MINA- gritaron las demás y serena estaba mas roja que la nariz de rudolf – bueno chicas ya dejen a Serena-comento la intelectual del grupo, se acerco al serena de manera disimulada- ¡te extraño mucho amiga!, al parecer el destino les esta dando otra oportunidad- le sonrió y se fue a cambiar de ropa, dejando a una serena pensativa _" Darien, nunca deje de amarte…será verdad lo que Amy cree, tiene que ser así, y esta vez no voy a perder la oportunidad te voy a conquistar" _con este propósito ya en su cabecita busco y rebusco en sus maletas algo que dejara a cierto pelinegro embobado.

Mientras tanto 3 Jóvenes muy apuestos llegaban a la recepción del hotel

Es un fastidio viajar en una línea comercial, llegamos tarde, no alcanzamos lugar con las chicas- comento el chico de cabellos platinados- eres un exagerado, mejor vamos a registrarnos, me acaba de llegar un mensaje de mi Amy vamos a ver todos en el lobby a alas 10- contesto un chico alto de cabello castaño- bueno pues vamos muero de hambre y quiero ver a mi hada, y a bombón –contesto el de cabellera negra y coleta- los 3 chicos se registraron y subieron a sus habitaciones a descansar lo que faltaba para encontrarse con sus novias.

En una habitación, mejor dicho en una de las suite mas lujosas del hotel, el joven príncipe estaba tomando una ducha, _" Espero que este sola, que no tenga novio" _,pensaba el pelinegro, - lo mejor sera apurarme, ya casi es la hora- se vistió llevaba unos pantalones de vestir color arena, una camisa de manga larga color rosa con los 2 primeros botones desabrochados, mostrando su escultural pecho y unas sandalias casuales color cafés, el mismo tono que su cinturón, el cabello algo rebelde, salio rumbo al lobby, donde vio a Seiya, junto con Taiki, Yaten, Andrew y un chico rubio al que no conocía.-Buenas noches –saludo al llegar donde se encontraban los chicos- Darien, que gusto verte hermano- se acerco a el y le dio un buen abrazo de amigos- jajaja yo también te extrañe amigo- comento el pelinegro- seeee se nota, que te fuiste de Tokio y no te despediste, ni de tus amigos, ni de tu hermano del alma- dijo en tono melodramático- jajaja siempre tan exagerado amigo…Feliz cumple- dijo el joven príncipe Divertido- hola chicos- saludo a los Hermanos Kou- hola Darien – saludaron los 3-¿Cómo haz estado? – pregunto Taiki- bien gracias… un poco contrariado con el trabajo, pero bien- expuso el azabache- ¿supongo que ya viste a bombón?-pregunto Seiya- si – ¿viste lo hermosa que se puso?- si- contestaba Darien con una sonrisa tonta- y sabes muchos chicos están detrás de ella y como no si es un semejante bombón… lastima que yo ya tengo novia que si no- darien había cambiado su sonrisa feliz, por un rostro lleno de ira, mientras los demás reían- ya déjalo Seiya- le dijo Taiki aguantándose la risa- muy graciosos chicos…-dijo, fingiendo enojo- mira Darien te presentamos a Luke, es un amigo de las chicas y un "compañero" de serena- dijo Yaten con una sonrisa de malicia en el rostro- mucho gusto –dijo Darien dándole un apretón de mano, ambos se desafiaron con la mirada, luke sabia que Darien seria su verdadero rival. - ¿como que ya tardaron mucho las chicas no creen?- dijo Andrew para romper la tensión que se había creado- ay Drew eres un exagerado ya estamos aquí dijo Lita, que venia con una mini color blanca pegada y una blusa tipo corsé del mismo color, quien corrió a los brazos de su esposo- MI AMORCITO- grito una rubia atolondrada que venia vestida con una mini color negra y una blusa blanca ajustada a su cuerpo y sandalias no de tacón ya que el antro estaba en la orilla de la playa, lucia su cabellera suelta, corrió al los brazos de Yaten.- hola preciosa- contesto mientras Amy y Ray llevaban vestidos algo similares Ray iba de rojo y Ami de Azul ambos vestidos eran straple con aplicaciones en el busto, con la única diferencia que el de Ray era pegado completamente a su cuerpo y el de amy no tanto el de ella era de falda ancha hasta arriba de las rodillas, ambas con zapatillas bajas, saludaron a sus novios no de la manera tan efusiva que mina. –oigan chicas ¿Mel y Sere donde están?-pregunto Luke- ha ellas están terminando de arreglarse ya sabes como es mel…Dar que bueno que viniste con nosotros- dijo Mina- gracias Mina… la verdad es que ya me hace falta divertirme- cometo- Mira ya vienen las chicas – comento Ray- hola chicos perdón por la tardanza pero no encontraba mis Zapatos- dijo la pelirroja que venia con un vestido rojo de tirantes su cabello lo tenia una cola alta y unas chanclas color rojo, Cierto chico rubio quedo mirándola como tonto, pero lo disimulo muy bien, en cambio miro a cierta rubia que había llegado con la Pelirroja- hola chicos –saludo la princesa de la luna ella llevaba un vestido color perla que llegaba hasta arriba de las rodillas estraple en el busto tenia bordados color dorado y pegado resaltando sus senos y de ahí caía suelto llevaba unas sandalias de color dorado de tiritas, unos aretes de perla y un collar que años atrás cierto pelinegro le había regalado, y como dije tenia un conejito sentado en la luna- hola princesa- contesto darien, quien se acercó a ella no dejando de admirarla y deposito un beso muy cerca de su boca y le susurro al oído- estas hermosa- a lo cual serena se sonrojo, estaban tan sumidos en su burbuja hasta que fueron interrumpidos por un Luke muy enojado- chicos será mejor irnos, antes de que perdamos nuestras reservaciones dijo tomando la mano de Melissa y jalando a Serena para sacarla del trance en el que estaban- luke me lastimas –dijeron serena y Mel al mismo tiempo- perdón chicas, pero se nos hace tarde –dijo excusándose- eres un bruto… yo me voy sola-dijo melissa y salio echa una furia –eres un tonto- le dijo Serena y se fue tras ella, mientras los demás salían en pareja de tras de ellos y Darien iba enojado el tenia planeado pedirle a serena que fuera su pareja, no le quedo mas remedio que salir junto con Lita y andrew, quien se paso molestando al pelinegro.

Hola hola, grax por sus cometarios, aquí un nuevo cap. Espero les guste saluditos


	4. Chapter 4

Llegaron al antro, la música estaba y el ambiente estaban geniales, las chicas enseguida sacaron a bailar a sus novios, Melissa saco a luke, quien salio a bailar con ella pero no de muy buena gana, sabiendo que Darien y Serena se quedarían solos en la mesa.

Con Sere y Darien las cosas estaban geniales estaban poniéndose al tanto de lo que habían echo esos tres años que no se vieron

- y que sabes de Luna y artemis- Están en Italia, después que se transformaron en humanos se casaron y se fueron a vivir ahí- que bien, me da gusto por ello…oye no podemos platicar mucho aquí que te parece si te invito a bailar- le pregunto el pelinegro-

si vamos. Pero te advierto que tengo mucha pila -comento serena divertida

- jajaja que bueno saberlo, ven- le extendió la mano y la llevo al centro de la pista.

Ray y Seiya, se apartaron- me extrañaste preciosa –pregunto el pelinegro

- Mucho, sabes aun no puedo creer que ya tengamos dos años de novios-comento emocionada

- jajaja, yo menos, tengo que confesarte que cuando bombón y Darien terminaron, estuve apunto de dejarte y irme detrás de ella, pero no pude, simplemente me di cuenta de lo mucho que te amo, mi hermosa Hada –dijo dándole un beso tierno

- yo también te amo…tengo algo importante que decirte-dijo la pelinegra mirando a los ojos de su novio

- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto asustado- amor se que no es el momento pero tengo un retraso-dijo nerviosa-

¿estas embarazada?- pregunto con un brillo inmenso en los ojos

- pues no estoy segura…¿estas enojado?

-no tontita, pero que esperamos vamos a Asegurarnos… y si no pues seguimos intentando- dijo emocionado, con una sonrisa picara

- Jajaja te amo –dijo Ray, tomando de la mano a Seiya, ambos salieron del lugar sin ser vistos

Con Amy y Taiki ambos estaban cerca de la playa, abrazados mirando hacia mar- me encanta tenerte entre mis brazos- confeso el castaño

-y a mi estar en ellos- contesto la chica

- te amo tanto- susurro el castaño al oído de la muchacha, cosa que hizo erizar la piel de Amy- mmm… ! te extraño¡-dijo sonrojada

- y yo a ti…te parece si nos escapamos –dijo el joven con sonrisa picara

- mmm…me encanta que seas tan inteligente- contesto Amy. Y sin que nadie se de cuenta salieron rumbo al amor.

Mientras tanto Lita y Andrew bailaban en la pista muy cerca de Mina y Yaten y Los príncipes.- Es necesario que te muevas así… que mira que me están dando ganas de raptarte, secuestrarte en nuestra habitación y no dejarte salir hasta mañana- dijo andrew a su esposa, ya que Lita movía sus caderas de forma seductora, cosa que volvía loco al hombre.

- jajaja eres un exagerado…además es un adelanto de tu regalo de cumpleaños- dijo de manera seductora

- entonces báilame todo lo que quieras… ay que empezar a abrir el regalo- dijo tocando las pompas de su esposa

- Andy –dijo la castaña todo sonrojada.

Con Mina, la rubia loca trataba de que su futuro marido, moviera mas las caderas y e cuerpo- así Yaten, muévete aquí y luego para acá, disfrútalo amor-cometo mientras ella se movía al ritmos de la música

- Mina ya te dije que ami no me gusta bailar- dijo el platinado fastidiad

o- mi amor, pero a mi si, muévete un poquito mas Siiiiii-haciendo pucheritos

- jajaja ay lo que tengo que hacer por la mujer que amo- cometo divertido y siguió bailando al ritmo de la música.

Darien se la estaba pasando bien con Serena- que bien bailas princesa-dijo el pelinegro mostrando una de sus hermosas sonrisas

- gracias…pero tu no te quedas atrás- sonriendo

- tengo un poco de calor que te parece si salimos ah respirar tantito- sugirió el chico

- si vamos…muero de sed- salieron a tomar aire fresco a una de las mesas que estaban muy cerca de la playa, el mesero se les acerco, Darien ordeno bebidas para ambos mientras Serena iba al baño que estaba a 3 mesas de ellos, cuando Serena regreso lo encontró con la mirada perdida hacia al mar

- ¿En que piensas?- pregunto la rubia que regresaba del baño

- eres muy curiosas ¿sabias?- ayudándola a tomar asiento a su lado

-si, me lo dijo una vez cierto chico presumido

- jajaja, ¿Serena, tienes novio?-pregunto preocupada, quería saber si aun tenia alguna oportunidad

- si –contesto muy seria, y Darien sintió morir- jajaja

– ¿de que te ríes?

- ay Darien tu crees que si tuviera novio estaría contigo

- jejeje no, pues no creo-contesto ya mas tranquilo

- Y tu ¿andas con alguien?- pregunto la rubia angustiada

- no, acabo de terminar con una chica, pero no era nada serio…en realidad estábamos juntos por costumbre pero jamás hubo amor entre nosotros - comento serio

- oh entiendo, ¿piensas regresar a Japón?-pregunto esperanzada

- si…ahora tengo un motivo muy fuerte para regresar –tomando las manos de serena entre las suyas

- ¿Cuál?- pregunto nerviosa

Darien llevo una de sus manos al rostro de la rubia, el cual acaricio de manera suave- Tu…mi hermosa princesa- susurro muy cerca del oído de la chica.

Mientras en la barra un chico Rubio y una pelirroja discutían

- ¡uy! Porque tienes que ser mi sombra-comento la chica desesperada, porque el rubio no la dejaba ligar

- no soy tu sombra, solo cuido de ti, mira como te pones, pareces borracha y con ese vestido van a querer faltarte al respeto…y para colmo mi Serena…anda quien sabe donde con el tal Chiba- dijo enojado

- aja es por eso que estas así, yo no tengo la culpa de que serena no te quiera, como tu la quieres- contesto con veneno

- cállate –dijo

- que no te gusta que te digan la verdad, ella sigue enamorada de el, siempre lo ah estado

- cállate- dijo de nuevo-

no, no me callo, sabes lo que siento por ti, y no me gusta verte sufrir, pero es justo que abras los ojos, dame una oportunidad de demostrarte todo lo que siento por ti, damos una oportunidad- dijo la pelirroja con lagrimas en los ojos

- no puedo… lo siento- contesto el rubio

- OK…sigue llorando por ella, porque nunca te va a ver como algo mas…solo como su amigo…será mejor irme tengo mucho que pensar- levantándose de su asiento

- no espera… me voy contigo-dijo el rubio levantándose de su asiento

- No luke…necesito estar sola- el chico iba reclamar pero la chica lo freno

- por favor…

- Perdóname- murmuro, pero la chica ya estaba muy lejos.

Ambos estaban tomados de las manos sentados en el colchón de la enorme cama, La chica estaba desesperada, el muchacho aparentaba estar sereno, ambos tenían la mirada dirigida hacia el artefacto que estaba sobre la mesita de noche, el sonido de reloj había sacado a los enamorados de su trance, el joven de cabello negro con coleta se levanto y tomo el artefacto entre sus manos,

-¿Es positivo?- pregunto la chica de ojos violeta-

mmm pues- dijo dudoso Seiya-

¿Que pasa?…dime si ,si o si no- dijo la pelinegra desesperada.

Dos enamorados estaban exhaustos después de haberse amado estaban recostados en la salita de la habitación de hotel donde se hospedaban- mmm que rico estar así-dijo taiki a su novia

- igual a mi…Te amo-dijo la muchacha

- y yo Te Adoro-mientras depositaba besos por todo el rostro de su novia

- ¿entonces? ,¿ estas cansada?-pregunto el castaño con mirada traviesa, mientras dejaba besos por todo el cuello de la chica.

El chico rubio tenia arrinconada a su esposa en la pared del baño de caballeros de el antro, la castaña suspiraba por las atenciones de su marido, el chico tenia las manos en el trasero de la chica y ella en el pecho del chico, ambos estaban prácticamente devorándose sus bocas

- a-andrew- gimió la castaña

- oh lita, eres tan hermosa- amor….aquí, aquí no…-

el chico se separo de ella con un puchero- Lits, eres mala

- jajaja, mejor vamos a un lugar donde tengamos mas privacidad, ¿Qué te parece?-dijo con una mirada traviesa

- si vamos

- pero hay que decirle a los chicos

- si vamos- y fueron a buscar a los demás.

Mientras la rubia atolondrada seguía bailando al son de la música, solo que ahora su Novio le seguía el ritmo, después de tanto luchar lo consiguió

- ya me canse, vamos por algo de tomar no-dijo el platinado

- esta bien…pero dame un beso- dijo con un tierno puchero, el chico se acerco lentamente a ella y la beso de manera apasionada

- te amo –le susurro muy cerca del oído

- jajaja yo también… que te parece si nos vamos- contesto muy efusiva

- esta bien vamos por los demás-

-Me parece perfecto

Darien sentía el singular aroma a fresas muy caractericos de Serena, mientras una de sus manos acariciaba el rostro de Serena, el cual acaricio con mucha ternura, y poco a poco corto la distancia entre los labios de ambos, Serena por su parte estaba volando en las nubes, no podía creer que su hermoso príncipe la estuviera besando y mucho peor prácticamente le hubiera dicho que la sigue amando.

- Te amo princesita…te amo tanto- dijo el pelinegro tomándola por la cintura, atrayéndola hacia el…

Bueno, bueno holas a todas chiks, grax por sus comentarios a todas, estoy poniendo en practica todos, que bien que les guste mi fic….aqui les dejo el capitulo nuevo espero que tambien les guste saluditos.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola, hola eh regresado….antes que nada una disculpa x no actualizar antes pero andaba ocupada con algunos asuntos de la universidad pero ya estoy aquí les dejo el cap.

**Capitulo anterior: **

_Darien sentía el singular aroma a fresas muy caractericos de Serena, mientras una de sus manos acariciaba el rostro de Serena, el cual acaricio con mucha ternura, y poco a poco corto la distancia entre los labios de ambos, Serena por su parte estaba volando en las nubes, no podía creer que su hermoso príncipe la estuviera besando y mucho peor prácticamente le hubiera dicho que la sigue amando._

_- Te amo princesita…te amo tanto- dijo el pelinegro tomándola por la cintura, atrayéndola hacia el_

-chicos al fin los encontramos-dijo una mina

-Mina... ¿que pasa?- pregunto serena con una cara de molestia…" _no podías ser mas inoportuna"_ pensó

-uy chicos lo siento…peor los buscaba porque ya queríamos irnos...-dijo la rubia intimidada por miraba seria de Darien

-ah… y los demás- pregunto Darien-

-pues lita y Andrew ahí vienen-señalando a los chicos- y mi Yaten hermoso esta pagando la cuenta- dijo con una sonrisa

-buen entonces voy con el.-dijo el pelinegro- para ayudarlo con la cuenta- levantándose de su lugar y caminando hacia donde pudo visualizar al platinado

-ay MINAKO te voy a matar- dijo serena

-lo siento Sere…pero tu te tienes la culpa…te dejamos por horas con semejante bombón y no aprovechaste el tiempo- dijo la otra rubia-

- y que querías que lo saque del antro y me lo lleve al hotel y pongamos a trabajarnos en Rini - dijo toda sonrojada

- SERENA –dijo una castaña con los ojos desorbitados

-jajaja no exactamente…pero pensándolo bien no estaría mal…además no se de que te escandalices si tu y el se conocen re bien-dijo mina con una sonrisa picara en el rostro

- mina no le veo la gracia… y tu lita quita esa cara que tu no eres tan santita- dijo la rubia mas relajada-¿donde esta Andrew?- pregunto

-se fue con Darien a pagar- dijo ya mas tranquila la castaña- y con es eso de que te querías llevar a Darien al hotel eh

-Ya sabes la tonta de mina y sus sugerencias- dijo la rubia

-mmm yo jamás te dije viólatelo serenita, que si x tu cabeza paso ami no me eches la culpa- dijo la rubia con cara de gracia

-jajá jajá están locas…-dijo la castaña- oigan niñas y las demás

-de seguro Amy ya se llevo al "pobre" de Taiki de regreso al hotel- dijo mina con mirada de diablito y las otras dos rieron-

-¿y los la parejita de fuego donde andará… y Mel, Luke?- pregunto la castaña

-ay lita la parejita de fuego de seguro deben estar en el algún lugarcito de por ahí- dijo mina

-jajá jajá se esos parecen animales en celo- dijo serena- aunque Luke y Mel donde estarán- dijo pensativa

-pues de seguro se fastidiaron y se fueron… ya viste lo que nos hizo Luke en el antro en Tokio…nosotros esperando que saliera y el muy mendigo en su camita durmiendo-dijo mina con cara de indignación

-si seguro- dijo lita- lo mejor es ir a buscar al os chicos antes que se pierdan también

-a no eso si que no MI YATEN solo sale conmigo- dijo mina con determinación

Las demás solo rieron.

Mientras tanto un pelinegro de coleta estaba ya en su habitación descansando pensado el la noticia que recibió hace unas horas.

-…como es posible! Awu bueno si se como pero…uy mejor me duermo y lo consulto con la almohada-cerrando los ojos-

Luke regreso a la habitación que compartía con seiya… enojado entro aporeando la puerta l oque hizo que el pelinegro se moviera mas no se levanto, el rubio fue directo hacia su cama y dejo caer el cuerpo para quedarse profundamente dormido.

Taiki ya había regresado a la habitación que compartía con Yaten estaba dándose un baño cuando el peliplata llego este se fue directo a la cama y callo muerto …y todavía se preguntaba de donde rayos sacaba tanta pila su chica.

Mientras tanto lita y Andrew tenían una batalla bajo las sabanas en la habitación donde solo se escuchaban gemidos y gritos.

Mina entro a la habitación que compartía con Amy y Ray y fue directo hacia la regadera se dio un baño y se cambio y se durmió.

Con Serena y Darien los jóvenes príncipes se estaban despidiendo en la puerta de la habitación que compartía serena con Mel.

-bueno pues ya llegamos- dijo serena un poco desilusionada-

-si- contesto el pelinegro de la misma manera- es mejor que vaya a descansar

-si… ¿te puedo ver mañana?- pregunto la rubia esperanzada

-por supuesto- dijo el chico- adiós preciosa –se inclino para depositar un beso el la frente de la rubia-te amo-dijo en susurro- caminando hacia al elevador

-Darien-le llamo la chica, y el joven volteo-

-yo también te amo- y corrió hacia el para besar aquellos labios, el chico estaba en shock jamás se imagino que su princesa fuera la que tomar la iniciativa, pero respondió gustoso a aquel beso que tanto había esperado por toda la noche- te amo –repitió la rubia separándose de el

-hermosa yo te amo mas- y la beso…pero no de la manera tan tierna, como el beso que serena le dio, sino de manera exigente, el beso fue subiendo de intensidad y no se dieron cuenta en que momento la rubia enrosco las piernas en la cintura del pelinegro y este ya tenia las manos en el trasero de la chica.

-ah…Mm.- escapo un gemido de la boca de la rubia- y ambos cayeron en cuenta que estaban el pasillo del hotel, tenían suerte de que nadie hubiera pasado por ahí y los hubiera tachado de inmorales, ambos rieron por escena que habían protagonizado hace unos momentos.

- lo siento pequeña pero me deje llevar-dijo el pelinegro

-en ese caso..fue culpa de los dos- dijo la rubia un poco sonrojada

-será mejor que me vaya- dijo dándole un tierno beso a la rubia en los labios- te amo princesa

- y yo a ti guapo…nos vemos mañana- y entro a la habitación, dejando a cierto pelinegro con una sonrisa de idiota tras la puerta.

A la mañana siguiente la gran mayoría de los chicos estaban sentados en el restaurante del hotel

-Mel, ¿estuviste llorando?- pregunto lita preocupada al ver los ojos hinchados de la chica.

-no Lita es la cruda- dijo la pelirroja y mostró un intento de sonrisa- je jeje

-¿segura?- pregunto Ray

-Si no se preocupen – contesto la chica

- bueno y quien hace falta – pregunto mina- muero de hambre- dijo

-solo Serena y Taiki- dijo Seiya

-No se olviden de Darién- dijo serena que en ese momento llegaba- buen día chicos –dijo, mostrando una enorme sonrisa y justo de tras de ella llegaba el pelinegro y Taiki

-Buenos días- saludaron los dos-

-Buen día –contestaron los demás

-hermano que buen oque nos acompañas- dijo Andrew- tenemos muchísimas cosas que platicar

-claro que si Andrew- dijo Darién ya tomando asiento junto a serena que estaba sentada a un lado de Luke, que mostraba un semblante enojado

- hola Luke- saludo serena al chico, mientras los demás conversaban-

-hola- dijo de manera fría-

- ¿Estas enojado?- pregunto la rubia-

-no- dijo otra vez de con el semblante frío, serena no dijo nada, simplemente se sintió triste y Darién se di cuenta.

- tranquila preciosa- dijo en susurro a la rubia al oído- desayuna…porque después pienso secuestrarte- dijo el pelinegro, serena solo se sonrojo, pues la mirada de todos estaban sobre ellos.

- bueno, bueno- dijo cierta rubia atolondrada- Ray nos mando un mensajito a todas temprano, ¿que es lo que tenias que decir? ¡Eh!- cuestiono mina

- si Ray espero que me hayas sacado de la cama tan temprano por algo realmente importante –dijo Melissa de manera amenazante-

- bueno pues…lo, lo que, que- dijo Seiya tartamudeando

- Sey pareces tonto, habla de una vez- dijo Taiki

-jajay jajay, hasta parece que le vas a pedir matrimonio a Ray- río Yaten

_-"si supieras hermanito"_-pensó el chico pelinegro- je jeje

-ya ¡se!- dijo una Mina –todos la voltearon a ver-

- ¿que sabes que no sepamos?, Minako- interrogo lita

- Si, ¿que sabes?- dijo Serena-

-pues tengo una ligera sospecha- dijo la rubia con una mirada picara-

-¿Que?- dijeron los demás, mientras Ray y Seiya se ponían nerviosos, pues sabían que esta rubia loca tenía boca de profeta-

-pues, ¡están embarazados!-dijo sin mas

Buen o, bueno aquí esta, espero les guste…se aceptan criticas. Saludos¡


	6. Chapter 6

Hola chikas aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo espero les guste… gracias x los comentarios. saludos

Capitulo anterior

_-ya ¡se!- dijo una Mina –todos la voltearon a ver-_

_- ¿que sabes que no sepamos?, Minako- interrogo lita_

_- Si, ¿que sabes?- dijo Serena-_

_-pues tengo una ligera sospecha- dijo la rubia con una mirada picara-_

_-¿Que?- dijeron los demás, mientras Ray y Seiya se ponían nerviosos, pues sabían que esta rubia loca tenía boca de profeta-_

_-pues, ¡están embarazados!-dijo sin mas_

-¿porque ponen cara de mensos ?- pegunto minako- que no es obvio…lo que estos dos hacían- dijo con carita traviesa

- Mm…si- dijo Amy- pero tanto así...para que queden embarazados- dijo Amy

-ajajá pues algo fallo je jeje, ni modo-dijo Seiya nervioso.

-sabes Seiya-dijo Taiki con carita nada inocente-

-si hermanito- dijo el pelinegro con cara espanto esperando un regaño…mientras los demás los miraban.

- eres un completo imbecil, como embarazaste a tu novia… EXITEN LOS CONDONES-dijo el castaño- pero no importa mi pobre sobrino o sobrina no tiene la culpa de que su padre sea un ESTUPIDO- dijo el chico de nueva cuenta estaba enojado porque su hermanito iba a ser padre tan joven, pero por otro lado estaba muy contento

-ay Taiki ya no lo regañes, mira la cara de idiota que tiene…- dijo Andrew mirando a Seiya- suficiente tendrá cuando el abuelo de Ray se entere-dijo con carita de malo, Seiya trago su saliva mientras todos Reían e el.

-ajajá bueno ya chicos no se burlen de mi amigo Seiya- dijo Serena- por mi Felicidades chicos...y pues bienvenido sea este pequeño- mientras abrazaba sus amigos

- gracias Amiga-dijo la chica morena-

-pues vamos a ser tías- dijo lita y junto con las demás abrazaron a las chicas

-Felicidades chicos-dijo nuestro príncipe -sonriéndole a Ray y Seiya-

-gracias- contestaron ambos-

- que bárbaro hermanito que puntería –dijo Yaten-

-ajajá…- dijo Taiki, y los de mas rieron

Pasaron la mañana entre quien iba a ser la madrina del pequeño o pequeña que venia en camino… mientras los chicos aconsejaban a Seiya.

Melissa recibió una llamada de su padre donde le pedía que regrese pues su madre y el tenían que viajar por negocios y tenia que cuidar de su hermano menor…

Meli, ¿ tienes que viajar? Pregunto Serena, sentándose en la cama de la habitación que compartía con Melissa mientras ella acomodaba sus cosas.

-si ya sabes que a papá no le gusta dejar a Ernesto solo- dijo la pelirroja- te prometo que cuando regreses a Tokio te recompenso amiga- dijo sonriendo

- Mm... Ni modo, te voy a extrañar- dijo la rubia

- tu promete…que cuando regreses, cierto pelinegro de ojos azules va a regresar contigo-dijo Melissa sonriendo a su amiga

-ajajá claro Mel, sabes anoche creo que nos reconciliamos- dijo la chica de ojos azules con mirada soñadora

- no me digas que te acostaste con el- dijo la morena sorprendida

-no como crees- sonrojada- lo que pasa es que nos besamos- dijo la rubia recordando el beso que se dio con Darién en la noche

-cuéntame, cuéntame- dijo la pelirroja- y que mas- mirando a serena de manera picara

- pues nada más- dijo serena

-buen amiga ya tendrás tiempo… por lo que veo ese chico esta que derrapa por ti- dijo sonriendo- pero mejor será apurarnos porque los chicos y tu príncipe nos esta esperando-

Melissa se despidió de todos los chicos, menos de Luke por que seguía enojada con el, Darién y Serena fueron a dejarla al aeropuerto.

Luke estaba enojado…"_que le pasa a esa niña tonta..se quiere ir pues que se vaya…y para colmo Serena coqueteando con el entupido ese" _ se paso toda la tarde encerrado en el cuarto de hotel.

Mientras tanto Serena y Darién caminaban tomados de la mano por el una plaza cercana al Aeropuerto…

- uh voy a extrañar a Meli- dijo la rubia haciendo pucheritos-

-lo se preciosa- dijo el chico- pero yo voy a estar contigo…además te tengo una sorpresa- susurro muy cerca de su oído, y tomándola por la cintura

-Mmm... y cual será tu sorpresa- dijo la rubia abrazando al chico-

-si te digo, ya no Será sorpresa- dijo el pelinegro muy cerca de su boca-

-OK…no te preguntare mas, pero con una condición- dijo mordiéndose de manera seductora el labio inferior, sabia que al pelinegro este gesto lo volvía loco.

-OK… ¿que quiere la princesa?-pregunto el joven, mientras acercaba a la rubia a su cuerpo.-

-un beso-dijo la rubia, mientras acercaba su rostro al del chico

- Te amo- dijo el chico para besar los labios de su chica.

- yo también te amo- dijo la rubia separándose de el…y lo volvió a besar

-tramposa –dijo Darién- dijiste un beso y fueron dos- serena puso cara de desconcierto- sabes no me importa… ¿quieres un tercero?- pregunto, serena asistió-

Cuando se separaron ambos salieron de la plaza rumbo al hotel pues Darién le dijo a Serena que tenían que ir a hotel a rabiarse de ropa, para ir por la sorpresa de la chica.

Mientras tanto…

-ay esto es vida- dijo un chico pelinegro de coleta-mientras se introducía al jacuzzi en compañía de otro chico de coleta peor con cabello color plata

- si hermano nada como disfrutar de un rico y delicioso baño- mientras al igual que su hermano se dejaba consentir

-chicos deberíamos hacer mas seguido esto no creen- dijo Taiki que al igual que sus Hermanos disfrutaba del agua.

-si ay que venir al menos una vez al año- dijo Andrew que ya tenia rato en el jacuzzi, los

Demás asistieron.

-oigan alguien ha visto a Luke…-dijo Yaten- ya tiene rato que no lo veo

-de seguro debe andar por ahí con las chicas- dijo Seiya despreocupado-

-no se ustedes chicos pero lo noto enojado- dijo Taiki

-pues como no estarlo…si ya tiene rato que esta detrás de Serena y ella no le hace caso-dijo Andrew

-SIP y lo peor es que ella solo vio a Darién y ni pela al chico- dijo Yaten

- si pero Bombón jamás le dio alas-dijo Seiya defendiendo a Serena

-si pero el pensó conquistarla-dijo Taiki- pero ya ven

-pues yo me alegro de que esos dos estén juntos- dijo Andrew con una sonrisa- ellos están destinados a estar juntos… que bueno que se encontraron- dijo nuevamente el rubio

- Si…por cierto donde andarán-dijo Taiki pensativo-

-Mm... Se me hace que Seiya no va a ser el único que se recibirá de padre este año- dijo Andrew…y todos soltaron a reír.

Con las chicas…

Las chicas disfrutaban de unos cócteles en el bar del hotel, Ray las acompañaba con un vaso de agua mineral.

- oye Ray y ¿que te gustaría que fuera tu bebe?- pregunto Mina

-pues yo contenta si fuera niño o niña…mientras venga saludable, lo demás no me importa-dijo la chica con una sonrisa sonriendo

-ay pues yo quiero una sobrinita-dijo mina ilusionada- para poder peinarla y vestirla bonito

- ajajá lo que quieres es ser la tía consentidora- dijo lita divertida

-mina ni siquiera a nacido y ya estas planeando como la Vaz a vestir… que pasaría si fuera niño- dijo Amy

-uy Amy tu matas la ilusión – dijo mina desilusionada

-ajajá...será mejor que nos apuremos serena me acaba de mandar u mensajito diciendo que nos espera a todas en su habitación- dijo la embarazada, mientras las demás asistían.

Con Serena…

-Te veo a las 6 preciosa- dijo el pelinegro, mientras se despedía de ella con un beso tierno

- ¿te tienes que ir?- pregunto la rubia-

-sabes que si… tengo que terminar con los ultimas detalles de tu sorpresa hermosa- contesto el chico

- quédate un ratito- dijo la rubia haciendo pucheritos – no quiero que te vayas –poniendo cara de niña mimada

-Mm... OK mi niña me quedo pero solo un momento- dijo con una sonrisa

-ven pasa- dijo la chica, mientras lo hacia entrar, serena fue a dejar su bolsa y algunos artículos que tenia en mano mientras Darién salía a la terraza a disfrutar del la vista

-que hermosa vista tienes desde aquí princesa- dijo el pelinegro

-si, Melissa nos recomendó el hotel, es hermoso- comento la chica llegando detrás de Darién-

- no mas hermoso que tu- le dijo el pelinegro a su chica mientras la tomaba por la cintura y el se recargaba en el barandal, poco a poco fueron acercando sus bocas para besarse, el beso empezó tierno, lento, y poco a poco subió de intensidad, poco a poco se dejaban llevar, no se dieron cuenta en que momento llegaron a la cama, el pelinegro bajo su mano hasta el trasero de la chica el cual acaricio, lo cual hizo escapar un gemido de la chica, ella tenia sus manos en la camisa del chico que estaba lista para abandonar el cuerpo del chico, el estaba perdido en el lóbulo de oreja de su princesa, besaba y dejaba pequeños mordiscos, poco a poco fue dejando caer a su ninfa en la cama con cuidado de no ser tan brusca para no lastimarla, estaban tan el lo suyo que no escucharon unos golpecitos en la puerta hasta que.

-Sere abre –escucharon la voz de Amy-

-please serena, necesitó entrar- dijo minako desesperada, mientras en la recamara los dos enamorados estaban en su mundo

-mmm…amor son las chicas- dijo serena entre suspiro, pues Darién ya la había dejado sin blusa

-mmm…ya se…mmm…cansaran y se…Irán- mientras empezaba a desabrochar el sostén de la rubia, pero tal parecía que el destino se oponía pues se escucharon los gritos de Ray.

-SERENITY TSUKINO ABRE DE UNA VEZ, Y SI ESTA EN ENDIMION CHIBA CONTIGO MAS LE VALE QUE ESTEN PLATICANDO QUE SI NO, JURO TE DEJO SIN DESENDENCIA-se escucharon los gritos de Ray, mientras las chicas reían,

El pobre de Darién ya no buscaba donde guardarse, y serena estaba mas que roja, se levanto de la cama y rápidamente se puso la blusa y se arreglo e cabello, mientras Darién se ponía su camisa y buscaba apresuradamente sus pantalones…5 minutos después serena abría la puerta.

-uy- dijo abriendo la puerta y si las miradas mataran las chicas estuvieran 5 metros bajo tierra…a las chicas no les incomodo para nada.

- hola serenita- dojo mina sonriendo- porque tan despeinada-dijo con mirada picara y entrando a la recamara con las chicas detrás de ella- hola dariencito, ¿interrumpimos algo?- dijo de manera nada inocente.

-este, amor será mejor que me vaya te veo mas tarde- dijo con el rostro súper apenado,

enojado y frustrado, se despidió de la rubia con un beso rápido y salio.

Buen espero que este capitulo tambien les guste. Un saludo


End file.
